fairlyoddparentsfanonwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Surviving the Spiderbites
Surviving the Spiderbites" is the tenth episode of the ninteenth season of The Fairly OddParents!. It premiered on March 24, 2019 alongside "The Ponyhead Show!" Synopsis Timmy tries to keep the Spider Bites family occupied while Eclipsa runs late for dinner. Plot At the Monster Temple, Timmy organize a royal visit between Queen Eclipsa and the Spiderbite royal family—the first royal visit to take place since Eclipsa became queen of Fairy World. With Janna babysitting Meteora, Star races to get everything ready for the Spiderbites' arrival, but Eclipsa is strangely nowhere to be found. Timmy welcomes the Spiderbites—the king and queen and their daughter Penelope—to the temple when they arrive and assures them that Eclipsa will be joining them shortly. King and Queen Spiderbite are extreme sticklers for perfection and tradition, and they disapprove of everything Timmy does to try and impress them or make them feel welcome, from the refreshments to the gallery of monster-made artwork to the cultural fire dance performed by some monsters. When King and Spiderbite are overly critical of the performance, Timmy accuses them of being prejudicial toward monsters. However, Slime Monster appears, and not only is he revealed to be Princess Penelope's boyfriend, but her parents are also friendly with him. King and Queen Spiderbite explain that the only monster they are prejudicial toward is Globgor; everything that Star showed them during their visit pays tribute to the atrocities Globgor committed against the fairies, particularly destroying the Spiderbite Kingdom and devouring their ancestor King Shastacan. Desperate to salvage this royal visit, Timmy excuses himself and uses the All-Seeing Eye to find Eclipsa, quickly locating her on the temple roof. On the roof, Timmy finds Eclipsa and reminds her of their visit with the Spiderbites, which Eclipsa is horrified to realize she forgot about. Just before the Spiderbites leave, Timmy and Eclipsa catch up with them, and Eclipsa apologizes for being late. In an effort to ease the tension and strained relationship between herself and the Spiderbite Kingdom, Eclipsa shows King and Queen Spiderbite to Globgor's crystallized body and says he will remain crystallized for the good of the kingdom. Even though saying this saddens Eclipsa, it eases much of the Spiderbites' fears, and they agree to an alliance. With disaster averted, Star asks Eclipsa what she was doing that made her so late meeting the Spiderbites. Eclipsa explains that she was looking for the Book of Spells so that she can learn magic to help her kingdom. Timmy says that Ludo burned the book, but Eclipsa says if any piece of it is still intact, Glossaryck can restore it. Eclipsa asks Timmy if there are any pieces of the Book left, and Timmy nervously answers no. However, when he later opens the closet in his bedroom, he takes out a small box and opens it to reveal the piece of the Book he had thrown into the Well of Magic to bring Glossaryck back to life. Characters Major characters *Timmy Turner *Eclipsa Fairywinkle *Spiderbite family **King Spiderbite **Queen Spiderbite **Princess Penelope Spiderbite Minor characters *Janna Ordonia *Meteora Fairywinkle *Manfred *Archibald *Slime Monster *Glossaryck *Cloudy *Globgor *Rhombulus (mentioned) *King Shastacan (mentioned) *Ludo (mentioned) Title in other languages Trivia Revelations and continuity *Manfred is still a stone statue after "Yada Yada Berries". *Despite their past conflicts, Janna takes care of baby Meteora. *Princess Spiderbite is in a romantic relationship with Slime Monster. *The Spiderbite family is revealed to bear no ill will against monsters, with the exception of Globgor. **This is a difference of opinion since their appearance in "Club Snubbed", in which King and Queen Spiderbite were scornful of rats and Toffee. *Princess Penelope Spiderbite's family is revealed to be distant relatives of King Shastacan. **This was something mentioned in The Fairly OddParents!: The Magic Book of Spells.specify *According to Spiderbite family history, Globgor is purported to have burned Spiderbite Village to the ground and devoured King Shastacan some time before his crystallization. **While the veracity of the first part is unclear, Eclipsa confirms the second part to be true. *The Spiderbites establish an alliance with Eclipsa. *Eclipsa seeks to restore the Book of Spells. **This was foreshadowed in Daron Nefcy's note in the book sleeve of The Fairly OddPaernts: The Magic Book of Spells. **Timmy still has the piece of the Book that he threw into the Well of Magic in "Rest in Pudding". Allusions *The title may be a reference to the 2002 children's novel Surviving the Applewhites. References Category:Season 19 episodes